People typically utilize a calendar software application to schedule events, such as meetings, appointments and the like. Software such as Microsoft Outlook™ can further provide functionality for scheduling meetings wherein users are electronically invited to a meeting, and their respective calendars updated accordingly. Additionally other devices can copy calendar data (meetings, etc.) onto their own calendar. This includes synchronizing a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or cell phone with a computer wherein the schedule of events is transferred to the other device (referred to as “synchronizing”).
Another useful attribute of these type of calendar software applications is they provide the ability for a user to set reminders for scheduled events. The reminder can notify the user of a pending event, usually by providing a pop-up window, or other type of indicator. The user can define the time the reminder is sent to the user. For example, the user can set a reminder to notify the user of a scheduled event fifteen minutes before the scheduled event is to take place.